


from here to eternity, i've had the time of my life

by AnxietyAvocado



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Reference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not expect happiness from me again this has taken my yearly reserve, this is probably the cutest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyAvocado/pseuds/AnxietyAvocado
Summary: “You’re joking.”Viktor’s face said otherwise.“Yuuri, one does not simply joke about Dirty Dancing.”---A "deleted scene" from Looking in the Mirror(Ball Trophy). Can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	from here to eternity, i've had the time of my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solnyshko_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solnyshko_UK/gifts).



> To Sol, on the occasion - of which I was unaware until the server told me, you sneaky thing you - of your birthday. I present to you, a scene that will never make the final story, but should be told anyway. 
> 
> Title is only the result of my lack of imagination, late night writings, and not being able to consult the person who I really probably should since this is for her birthday. Sol, this is both for you and your fault. I love you, nerd.

“You’re joking.”

Viktor’s face said otherwise. 

“Yuuri, one does not simply _joke_ about Dirty Dancing.”

 _Did he really just-?_ Yuuri shook his head as forcefully as he dared without sending his glasses flying off his face. “Absolutely not, Viktor.”

Damn the man - he knew all of Yuuri’s weaknesses. Including the display of slightly downturned corners of his lips and soulful eyes that Viktor was giving him right now. Yuuri was so far gone for him it had stopped being funny years ago (well, stopped being funny to him - Phichit was another story). 

“No.”

Viktor’s eyes sparkled. “That didn’t sound as convincing this time!”

“...no…”

The man grinned. “Getting there!”

Yuuri sighed, and tried to glare. “No…?”

Viktor won, because he always won. Whether it was a gold medal or getting Yuuri to do the lift scene from Dirty Dancing with him didn’t matter - the man always won. It was a fact of life. The sky is blue, Russia is freezing in November, Yuuri Katsuki loves Viktor Nikiforov, and Viktor Nikiforov wins whatever he works towards. 

Shit.

Pulling his glasses off of his nose none too gently - and wincing as an afterthought - Yuuri rubbed at the bridge of his nose as he tried to buy time to think. There had to be something wrong with the plan, right? Was there even a plan? It didn’t seem like it, but then again half of the things Viktor did seemed like an accident when really they were so carefully calculated that you would never know the difference. 

“We don’t have a lake!” he exclaimed, trying not to sound _too_ excited. Surely this would take care of-

“Yuuri,” Viktor purred. Why did he have to say his _name_ like _that?_ “We have the ocean not five hundred feet from this room. Come now… would you really deny me?”

“No,” Yuuri blurted, before slapping his hand over his mouth. 

“Oh yes,” the blond said with a grin. 

* * *

The Pacific Ocean, no matter what side of it you’re on, was _freezing_ , Yuuri was dismayed to discover. He might have preferred the lake option at this point, slimy lake bottom, murky water, and mysterious lake inhabitants aside. 

It had to be better than freezing. 

“One more time, Yuuri!” Viktor called. He was standing waist deep in the rolling water just off of the shore, chest unfairly glistening in the afternoon light. His hair - now close to drying after their last completely failed lift attempt - created a silver wave that Yuuri couldn’t help but compare to how the waved looked as they crested just after they passed his waist, glinting nearly the same silver in the light. 

With a sigh, Yuuri abandoned his warm spot on the sand - where he had been hoping Viktor would join him - to trudge back into the water, just out of arm’s reach from Viktor. 

“This isn’t going to work.” he said, repeating himself for what felt like the fiftieth time. 

Shaking his head with a smile, Viktor held his arms out to Yuuri as if he was going to hug him. He wasn’t, though, and Yuuri wouldn’t be deceived again. Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice shame on you, fool me five times shame on… Well, shame on the universe, as the saying probably went. 

“Come on, Yuuri,” he said winningly - he did so many things _winningly_ , why did this have to be one of those too? “Just one more.”

“This is like when Celestino says just one more jumping pass,” Yuuri grumbled. “Or when Phichit says just one more selfie.”

Viktor at least had the good grace to look a little wounded. “No, this is better than that! Would you like to know why?”

 _Alright, I’ll play along._ “Why?” 

“Because no matter how it ends, I get to hold you in my arms!”

Again - winningly. Winsomely. Handsomely. Damn him. 

“One more, and that’s it,” he said firmly. 

“One more,” Viktor agreed - and he had the feeling that it was like Viktor agreeing to only do one more quad in practice. Yuuri had seen Mila’s videos of the rink, he knew what went on there. One more never actually meant one more in Yakov’s rink. Or in any, for that matter. 

Bracing his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, Yuuri tried to suppress a shiver. Or at least, tried to pass it off as the cold water. With practiced - and probably feigned - ease, Viktor lifted Yuuri up over his head as Yuuri tightened his core, arched his back slightly, and held his arms out to the side for balance. 

They were doing it! They were! It felt better than Yuuri might have guessed, and he grinned as Viktor started laughing earnestly. 

And then Viktor started moving. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri hesitated. “What are you doing?” He hardly breathed in an effort to hold the position - and imagined Minako waiting to stab him with her sharp nails, or maybe the broom from the studio, if he moved even an inch. 

“We can’t dance in the water, Yuuri,” Viktor said, sounding entirely too reasonable. “I’m moving us to the beach to make sure that I can really hold you up. It’s like pairs skating, just on… sand.”

 _That’s not how that works. That’s not how any of this works!_ The thoughts, and the meme - courtesy of Phichit - raced through his head, and Yuuri fought to maintain his composure. 

“This is a bad idea,” he said tightly, hoping that his voice carried down to where Viktor could hear - and more importantly, actually listen to - him. 

“It’s fine!” Viktor argued. 

It was not fine. 

Not three feet from dry land, a lock of still damp hair moved from where Yuuri had tried to push it out of his face and tickled his nose. The tickling feeling made him scrunch up his nose, moving his face, altering the angle of his chin, causing his back to arch just slightly more, which caused his arms to flail, his core to disengage, and for the whole precarious balancing act to come crashing spectacularly down. They landed on the sand in a pile of tangled limbs, Yuuri sputtering and coughing out apologies as Viktor laughed. 

It seemed that as soon as they had untangled themselves and laid out on the beach, water lapping at their legs, Viktor moved to pull Yuuri under him - or push himself to be hovering over Yuuri? - and let his weight rest on one forearm, while his other hand was free to cup Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri flushed as he thought of exactly what this reminded him of. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked cautiously. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

He shook his head. “Have you ever seen _From Here to Eternity_?”

It was Viktor’s turn to shake his head, expression clouded with confusion. 

With a push, Yuuri flipped their positions so he was the one leaning over Viktor, and kissed him. It took a moment for Viktor to catch on to what Yuuri was doing, and as soon as it had apparently processed, he kissed back with enthusiasm, lips parting as Yuuri nipped and sucked at his bottom lip before licking into his mouth, effectively swallowing the groan that he felt, rather than heard, the other man make. 

Neither of them could say how long they stayed there - long enough for the sun to dry their hair, and for sand to get places that it really probably shouldn’t have gotten to. 

“We can watch it tonight,” Yuuri promised breathlessly. 

Viktor looked at him in a daze. “Watch what?”

Laughing, Yuuri pulled himself up to standing, and reached out for Viktor with a fond expression on his face. “I’ll explain later. Let’s get out of the sun, okay?”

“Of course, zoloste.”

Grabbing their towels, Yuuri threw one over Viktor’s shoulders, and started to rub his hair dry with the other as they walked up the beach toward their temporary paradise. 

He had a feeling they wouldn’t really pay attention to the movie. 

He didn’t care one bit. 


End file.
